Gifted
by HellLani
Summary: What will happened when Harry wake up in asylum with no memories of the past and terrible thirst for something?
1. Chapter 1

It's always interesting to take the walk in the walls of insane asylum. Every 5-15 years I make a list and go on the tour. Looking for those who were trapped in their bodies because of gifts no human can survive. You see on every thousand patients you can find one with gift that didn't broke them, yet.

Sometimes their abilities are dormant and they continue with life without any knowledge about it. Other isn't so lucky when they talent begin to awake there is 1000 to 1 possibilities that it won't kill them immediately or destroyed their minds.

But I look for those who are hiding within themselves. That what happen to that little girl, Alice. She was ensnared within her own mind, feeling something and not knowing what it will be.

Here I came because of the rumors from some medics about sleeping boy. It's rather ironic and I start to feel like some bloody Prince from fairy-tales who wake up sleeping beauties only sweet kisses was substituted for venomous bites.

Ah, this is his ward. The room has only one bed, with sleeping teenager boy curling in himself like a small kitten and old table with round spots from cups or vases.

His wavy black hair was hanging from the bed. Well, he had been staying here for 6 years and doctors didn't care about how long it gets. I don't think he will change very much his skin is so white it almost unnatural for human. He is rather petite also and he won't have a chance to build some muscles.

It's time to begin.

I touched his face and enter his mind.

I don't have ability to read the mind, but I could see all that happened to the one's I touched. This experience is not the same as when someone watched TV, no I sense all what they feel, I become them. Oh, I can turn them without this, but with my first gifted was some problems. He couldn't live normal so with my second I manipulate his memory. They couldn't remember anything from their life, but main events that build their characters was the same.

I'm manipulator and know perfect that you just can't create entirely new persona. I know, I did this mistake in the past. And it was necessary to fix/destroy what I made.

My little gifted have some of the most fantastic dreams I saw. Magic, dead parents, Chosen One. It seems that he build this world on his mother night tales.

In his childhood memories his gift wakes up for the first time. At first his mother was very worried and a year or so she bring him to every possible hospital, however doctors couldn't help him and little one with every day became more and more withdraw from their life. Lily and James Potter was very young couple they loved each other dearly but didn't want all their life spent with ill child.

Harry lived in this hospital for 8 years now. It seems that his mind couldn't accept betrayal of his parents, so in his dream word they died protecting him.

From what I have seen and felt, he has a powerful gift. Also I don't think that he could turn table in the pig. It is rather similar to mine. Where I can manipulate something (his mind), he could inject his power in something and make it in his puppets.

I let go of him and took his file, which was stolen earlier. Last visit from his parents was 4 years. They have two more children each was under close observation, but it was decided that they don't have this mental illness of the oldest child.

I left the file on the table; it contains all information about him and his family. I don't do something like that but he will find about them anyway. And it will be better in the long run. He must decide himself what to do about it.

- Welcome to the word, my 6 gifted, - I softly whisper in his ear and sink my teeth into the neck satisfying my hunger for that sweet scent.

**

* * *

  
AN. **

Thanks for those who readied this.

I couldn't find beta so if anyone will be interesting please write to me. Because I know that my grammar is horrible and any help will be appreciated.

I know that Alice was turn by vampire who worked in asylum in order to protect her from James. But this is AU.

I don't know what pairings will be, but Edward will be with Bella, doesn't mean that I like her.

There are some thoughts about Alice/Jasper/Harry or Harry/ and some male from Volturi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I wake to the burning in my throat. My body was twitching a little from the burning pain that I felt in my nightmare. I was in small bare room, except from the bed there was table with papers. I didn't know where I, and didn't remember who I am also.

I gripped the sides of my beds and squeeze my eyes shut, suppressing this thirst. In the next second I heard crack of the tree and in my hands were almost identical pieces from my bed. After a moment, in which I was stupidly staring from the bed to my hands, I add pressure and tree started to crumble under my fingers.

'This isn't normal, right? Even if I don't remember anything, human can't break the bed with bare hands'

Sadly nobody answered me. Then I notice another thing; my ears caught some noise which made my mouth watered. This little *thump-thump* were driving me crazy with want. Something within me wanted to go there and stop this beating.

But I must find who I am first. If I was in hospital there must be some inscription on the bed or door with my name. In the next second I was standing near the bed.

It seems that I wasn't only extremely strong but also fast.

There is nothing on the bed, but what I first thought was papers have appeared to be some sort of file.

Ignoring the burning in my throat I take it.

_Harry James Potter_ was writing on the front.

So my name is Harry… I don't like it. In my mind I hear faint female voice that asking my forgiveness.

I'm 18 year old and live in this hospital for eight years. It seems that after some incident when I was 9, I stopped respond to outside world. After a year my parents give up on me and here I'm. Apparently they have two other children now, which are healthy.

I don't need any more information, beside thirst became almost impossible to overcome. It seems that to trust in my instincts would be the best. So I just do what I have wanted since I woke. I go to stop this annoying *thump-thump*.

After an hour I leave the hospital behind with destroyed doors, two dead officers (burning in my throat disappear after I drink their blood, pretty sure that one would be enough for, but noooo second one stumble on us in most compromising situation). And last but not least, destroyed signalization (all cameras and computers just burn from inside after I pass them).

Its night right now, I am far away from the city, as far as my nose and hearing told me. And I don't think it will be wise if I go there, I'm full right now, but I don't think it will stop me from drinking more.

I go in the nearby forest, I wanted time understand what I can do and what I am.

This is result of my experiment:

**1)**I have enough power to destroy rocks

**2)**I can run with speed of the bullet. (that I find out when humans was hunting on the deer's)

**3)**I don't feel tired and don't want to sleep

**4)**My skin is sparkling on the sun. (I stand in perfect imitation of goldfish near ten minutes when I saw this for the first time)

**5)**I need blood. I drink one deer in three days, but I try to control this thirst. (Ah, and people are tastier than animals.)

**6)**The thing that I can't figure out is… I feel something akin to the lightning on my skin. They do something, when I was hunting on the bear it made his heart to explode. When I wanted to catch a rabbit it forced him to come to me.

**7)**Did I forget about my heart? It isn't working and I don't need to breath.

I have memories of such things as werewolf, vampires or unicorns. But to be sincere I don't know in what to believe. I know that I'm not human now, but I was one. That I have had something's that cause my parents to get away from me and go with their lives.

After two month in forest I decide to try to live in the city. My hospital garb was almost destroyed and I didn't fancy to run naked even if didn't feel the cold. Beside it was raining all last week and I didn't think it will stop any time soon.

I killed two people, on the second day there. I think I should have felt some remorse, than again to me humans were food. On third day I was able to robe some shops, destroying security with my powers. I have had on me about 10000 (cash), and bags with clothes by the time sun rose.

It seems I will make my life as professional thief.

Next five years I did that for living and was quite happy. After some time I have enough acquaintance to make fake passports and to buy a house in England. I find out that I was in city Inverness, Scotland. I know that my asylum was in Scotland, but where? It's rather difficult to tell, with my speed and don't forget that I have two month.

I keep working on my gift, it wouldn't do to destroy everything running on electronic when I nearby.

I went to the school to continue my education. Yes I know that I can live quite happily without it, but I think I just wanted to know how it is to go to school, make friends.

First two years was difficult. First of all I was different from humans, more beautiful and I still thought of them as snacks. Did I forget about those annoying chits that were betting who will get laid with me first? And because of my looks: height 5'3" tall, very thin with small features and long wavy black hair, which I didn't want to cut. (_But what can I do??? I was in the hospital for 8 years for Merlin sake._) The males didn't lag much.

I had been studying when working as thief but that wasn'tenough. So I was forced to accept some help from teachers. I enter technological college, yes that was even more difficult every time when my feelings weren't under my control my power escaped and everything explode.

I often ate humans, sometimes on the sunny days going to hunt in the woods. I notice that my eyes weren't red as blood, as when I saw them in the lake surface for the first time. They resemble me of whisky, topaz with red. And I liked them; I do remember that their color was emerald green in the file photo from the asylum.

Its 1935 now and I am going to another country. I have enough money to buy 6 big houses and few cars. Education is good but if I want to live comfortable I need more money. I couldn't rent apartment when I was student, to close to the humans for my liking. So I have two houses in England on the name of Hadrian Michael Vigil. This is the first name that came to my mind when I bought passports.

So –ooo , first stop in my tour is…. _Transylvania_.

What??? In all books that I read about vampires they all mention Roumania or Transylvania. And after more than 10 years alone I want see another like me.

I could easily live with peoples. And I know how to mingle with them so this want be very difficult. I hope.

* * *

**AN**. Yey, another chapter is complete. I still need beta or someone who will poke mistakes in my face.

In chapter 3 Hadrian will meet someone, too bad it won't be a vampire)))


	3. Chapter 3

`Thoughts`

"Speech"

When I think up something new I will let you know))

Chapter 2

After many wrong turns, (try to find another country with only map as the point of reference). Did I forget to tell that knowing other languages would also help? This I occurred to me, when I stopped in one village to ask "where am I?"

Well we all mortals…. immortals make mistakes.

When I stumble on the castle of count Dracula, I was more than delighted. I do think that I managed to imitate tic in my right eye perfectly.

The castle was in the hands of the queen, Maria a Romaniei.

I do think that I have had more than one flow in my plan.

I went in that castle next night, but there was nothing interesting for me. _**I**_ was the _only __**vampire **_in there.

To be honest I didn't know where to go now.

It seems that I was hoping that I would find vampire and what? They will give me some answers of _who_ I am or why are we exists?

Maybe my mind was frozen of that 9 year old, when I was ill? Because all I tried to do was merging with people or drinking they blood, I was like a broken record. I don't know why I feel necessitate to look like everybody else. Was this my need not to be separated from others, or I this was my instincts??

My inner runt was rudely interrupted by loud *BANG*.

Shocked, and little scared, I was on the highest tree near me in the nanosecond.

There was human!!!!

How could he appear here without me noticing?! He has a red hair. Not like copper red, but a fresh carrot, and you must be blind not to notice him!!!And he is wearing strange clothes, similar to cloak … or dress.

The men looked around and took out some sort of stick from his pocket.

_`What that for??` _

Then he murmured strange at the same time familiar words under his breath and dry broken trees and branches started fly to him and fall down near his feet.

I almost fell from my branch!!!

`_PEOPLE CAN'T DO THAT!!!!! I'M NOT HYSTERICAL!!!`_

I have unbelievable urge to go to him so I could poke in his face. Like, when I had seen some children pocking slug with stick.

Almost –human started to shrink heaps of the firewood and put them in his pocket. It means he will disappear soon.

Without farther thoughts I directed small tendrils of my power in his body. First it headed for brain created a net around it so I could control all his actions. Then it was extended through his bloodstream in other parts of his body. I have full reign of his thoughts, will, knowledge and body….

That sounded rather pervent.

`Damn! I'm still near Romania, which bring to mind … How for Merlin sake will I understand him????`

After jumping down, I fulfilled one of my wishes… poked him with my finger.

He feels like human: warm and soft. Then again I felt something like humming on his skin. Battling my desired to sink teeth in the throat I sniff him. His smell was also a little off. It had some exotic undertone which I could catch from the tree.

Loosen control on his vocal chords I ask him very slowly.

"Do you understand me?"

I think I give him more control then intended, because his blue eyes were bulging out down on me and his voice was panicked not monotone.

"Yes"

'Wow, he can speak English'

In my brain registered increasingly.

"What are you?"

"Wizard"

That gives me another pause. Then again if there is such thing as vampires why not. And in my head again were whirling images of skeletal horses, werewolves and other things. It's seems that this was a reason for my staying in hospital. Back to the topic.

"Do you know what I am?"

"Yes"

I growled in annoyance and loosen my control even more.

"What I am?"

"You are vampire"

All that pretty blood drained from his face, I could see some freckles on his cheeks, and his heart was beating so frequently.

"Relax I don't want to eat. But I need some information. What do you know about my kind?"

"You know to muggles (`What the hell it is??`) as _**Nosferatu**_, to shifters as Cold Ones. There more common name is vampire. Usual signs: cold as marble skin without any lines on it. Always very beautiful, with red, golden/topaz eyes, rarely they can have other colors. It says that vampires also have incredible speed and strength. There are legends that few off them when reborn acquired some abilities.

There are few known Covens. The rule Coven is Volturi. They write laws and fulfill the sentences. In many texts written that they have largest amount of gifted vampires…

I don't think that I know more on the vampires…, but I can search if you're interest. Only, can you let me go. I don't feel my body and it freezing here..."

Those bring me back from the daze. Human, was shivering, knowing that he did that while his body was under my control… And I don't think that human can stand still like statue.

"And how would I know that you want try something to escape"

I ask looking in his eyes for reaction.

"I can swear an oath. Wizard once vowed wouldn't break their promises or they would lose their magic."

I gestured to him continue.

"I William Arthur Weasley swear to help…

"Hadrian Michael Vigil"

"…Hadrian Michael Vigil to research vampires and I wouldn't run from him if he doesn't mean any harm for me or my family"

The humming around his body became louder and my own power rose to surface. I cringle when I felt hot wave that sealed his promise.

"Little warning, even if you manage to fool me I will be able to find you William anywhere. Or could torture you from the distant with my powers"

He felt to the ground trembling, but after another wave of his wand it decreased.

"Fleur will kill me…"

I heard his murmur.

"Fleur? Your wife??"

He stared at me with amazement.

"You're the first vampire I saw"

I raise eyebrow at that. `He ignored my question!!! Don't forget I could have been the last thing you saw at all`

"You are the first wizard I saw"

There was awkward silence.

"Sooo, if you will help me, you must go to the library or want you, wizards, have."

"Oh, yes-yes. But you must promise me that you won't hurt anybody in my village"

"I don't think it will be a problem, but I can't promise that I will be able to held my control if someone have open wounds". I shrugged.

He rose at last, I didn't think that cold and dump earth was so comfortable to sit on.

"I will send the warning, so that there wouldn't be any surprises ". He responded after some scratching.

Another wave of his wand and from it appeared white misty eagle. Wizard whispered him something and ghostly avian disappeared.

I didn't repeat my warning, also I wanted.

"Can I touch you? I need this for our way traveling"

"If you want to stay alive longer try think about another way". I snapped at him.

"We can use portkey"

"And that is…"

"It can be anything you will only need to touch it, that all"

What do I have to lose?? Tearing away dead leaf from the branch I give it to him.

"You will touch this **portkey** with me"

"Of course"

It seems that shock was wearing off. If for him the vampire was so rare, that he mentioned legends and texts, how many wizards are there???

He extended me the leaf, it was humming with the same power (_magic?_) as he.

"One portkey to Beauxbatons village"

What else what I was supposed to do?

I grab the leaf in the next second I felt sensation similar to hook behind my navel. The landing wasn't any better; if I was a human I would be thick. But it was nothing compared to what happened when I looked around.

My eyes were bulging and my jaw opened itself when I saw the village.

**AN**

This is AU!!!! I didn't want to destroy magical world of J.K. Rowling completely. So I bring some wizards to play with.

But as you see wizards while knowing that there are many different creatures in the world, haven't been able to see many of them in centuries.

That's why Bill behaves like that. As for Harry… he was in _asylum_, he see sometimes strange pictures which related to fairytales. So when he actually meets a wizard it likes "I KNOW IT!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN Sorry this isn't update I just corrected some mistakes.

**Chapter 3**

Lazily watching people from the tree, Harry stretched like a big cat, and jumped down.

The village didn't change from the first time he was here. Even if it was his 20-th year here, he wasn't allowed to the center. Not that he minded, but still.

At first Harry was surprised, that Bill brought him to the hidden village to his people, relying only on his word that he will not harm anybody.

As I found out Beauxbatons village was divided into several sectors. Travelers have the most limited access, only to the streets which hold most of the services, like healers, travel agencies, realtors and stuff like that, and don't forget about mainstream stores and all the fringe stores.

If you want to stay and find a job you obtain the right to entry streets that hold industries and upscale business.

But place where natives live are closed to all.

After a year of studying in the library and forced history lessons on the Wizard culture. I found myself a job. Even two jobs. Yes, I didn't have any desire to return to the human's world, yet.

I obtained first job when I went shopping with Fleur (Bill's wife). We went to the candy shop to buy something sweet for kids. While we were there I found the most amazing candy ever designed. It was red and had a wonderful coppery taste. I was drooling on the sight of it. Ignoring blondes murmur "Other men look like that on women not on a candy"

I grabbed everything that was on display and bought that all.

I came there again after a week, than another, after a month shopkeeper asked if I wanted to learn how to make candies. Of course I agreed.

The second job was connected with first in some sense, I needed to gather ingredients for potions and candies. I was working for a very creepy man. Seriously if I was able to sleep he would be my worst nightmare. The point wasn't in his appearance – greasy hair from the potions' fumes, sallow skin and pitch black eyes, like a hungry vampire, or even in his attitude- he was pure sarcasm on the legs. It was about his thirst for experiments!!!

Let's go back in time

Wizards had so many wars between them, that other creatures didn't want to stay near them. Elves and dragons are the first to escape to different universes, then faes, veelas, mermaids… and many others. They were often seen, because they returned in search of soulmates. Vampires and werewolves were the only creatures that mated with humans, or muggles as wizard called them. And they hated all wizard folk for all misery that they brought with their prejudice. (That was in ancient times and now only the oldest vampires could remember about wizards. Werewolves only knew about them from legends on tales)

And here I am the only vampire in the village for Merlin knows how long.

I don't object to spitting my venom in the jar or giving some hair and nails, but Severus goes too far sometimes.

_XXX Flashback XXX_

"_Stay still you fool"_

"_Mr. Snape are you su-u-ure?" My voice wasn't wavering, it wasn't!!!!_

"_Of course I am!!! With your abilities to heal there won't be any serious trouble"_

_With that said he lowered the axe on my hand._

_XXX End Flashback XXX_

Thus he attempted to obtain my blood. Axe cracked, by the way.

When he tried to pull out one of my teeth, saying that I will grow a new one I fled.

Oh, he also tried to give me some strange mixtures. I stopped drinking them after I poured another one of his purple potions on the flower. It had grown little teeth on it leafs and began hunting little mice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape lived near the gates of forest driads, far away from the village and its people. But his house had so many wards that only a fool would have dared to rob him. And now when there were 5 biting flowers running around, his customers preferred to write him a letter.

Living with wizards was easy. They had longer span of life than humans. They lived approximately 300 years, because of their blood mixed, with that of magical creatures. But even having all this I wanted to go explore the world, I had all immortality, but still I became restless.

"Brother of mine, do you see what I see?"

"This is our resident vampire…"

" Hadi!!!!"

I didn't need to turn around to see two identical red-headed men. Bill's Younger brothers. They were rather amusing if you didn't have to see them very often. Luckily, the Weasley family lived near London except from Bill and Charlie, and didn't visit very often. Because I wouldn't be able to survive that. Especially the youngster, Ronald Weasley, with his jealousy and sense of rightness

_XXX Flashback XXX_

_years ago_

"_So you don't need to eat and drink to survive? "_

_The 'pain in the ass', also known as Ron Weasley, had asked me for the n-th time._

_Trying to suppress my temper, I forced through clenched teeth_

"_Yes. I don't need any of that, but I must go hunting at list once per week."_

"_And you don't sleep!!!" _

"_Really??? Thanks for telling me, I didn't notice that" Need I tell that I was ignored, again. What is with this family and with repeating the oblivious things again and again?_

_---------------------------------_

_I mean you don't have to lose money to buy any food and without sleeping you have much more time!!!! And you don't feel tired at all… and…don't forget about all that girls, and even some boys, that…"_

_I walked away; don't think he noticed that I was gone at least for 10 minutes._

_XXX end flashback XXX_

And **that thing**- their sister Ginevra Weasly .

_XXX flashback XXX_

"_Oh, it must be nice to know that you won't get old and will always be so young. "_

_Muttered a pretty young girl, while looking at me under her lashes. Her image of shy girl would have lasted longer if I didn't see her eyes, which had a glint of a deadly predator._

'_Succubus!! She's a succubus!!!'_

"_I read a legend that vampires have astonished beauty, similar to that of veelas and elves, but I couldn't even image someone like you. Charley said that vampires have scent that attract humans. Maybe because of that I can't stop staring at you?"_

"_Humans' intuition keeps them at bay, they feel a predator in us. And that scent is the venom we emit when we want to kill someone"_

_She had been quiet after that for 25 minutes (I checked), but didn't give up her attempts to seduce me._

_XXX end flashback XXX_

And don't forget about their banshee mother.

I think that the Weasley have some leprecon blood running in the family and it awoke in twins.

"What do you want from me, you hell-duo?"

"we heard…"

"… that someone…"

"… will leave us soon"

I'm still sure that they have their mind linked. The only thing that helps me to distinguish George from Fred is their scent.

I turned around. Beh, their style didn't change even a slightest bit, they were both dressed in bright red robes and tight leather trousers.

" I received some invitations from other worlds. There are 5 from neutral and 3 from dark ones and I think this is perfect opportunity to explore them"

I frowned at them.

"Don't tell me that you too want something from me??? Because Snape gave me two scrolls of what I need to bring him. And to tell you the truth I rather worried that I will need a horse and a cart."

"Don't worry …."

"We are here tm give you a-"

"…gift"

Usually you get excited when you hear about gifts. But when they are coming from this twins, you should check them on someone else or leave for the quarantine period.

"Don't fret, It will help you to change your appearance…"

"… and you will be able to look older, about 25-28…"

".. we are still working on it"

A little box was similar to powder-case. Inside were 10 different colors and 6 buttons.

"To change your hair-color touch the shade #1 one in the case and bring it up to your head. The same with eyes.."

"The only problem is that it won't last long in the places where venom is close to surface"

With that George changed his hair to green.

"The first two buttons will make you older or younger. The limit (on that) is 15"

"The other four will reset all changes "

For a moment I didn't know what to say. It simple 'thank you' seemed insufficient.

"I think there would be enough place in the cart to bring something else"

They only smiled.

"Don't forget to write or we'll tell Ginny about your feelings"

After promising that I will write to their majesties every week I headed to the first gates.

**AN**

Finally, Harry will go to the Forks or Port Angeles after that. He will be a teacher of English or something else. (no Math)

Still no beta, and still many mistakes (((

And I still didn't decided on the pairing!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN. Thanks **_**to**** PHEONIX39**** who corrected my mistakes I can update acceptable version of chapter 4 right now. Thanks again!!!!**

_**Chapter 4**_

After several decades of travelling I had finally returned to the human world. My first stop was at Beauxbatons village to give Snape his ingredients and some souvenirs to the Weasley family.

After that I went to Gringotts - thank Merlin that I'd had enough sense to put all my money in the Goblin bank when I first arrived here. They also helped me with all legal documents for the Muggle world. It was standard procedure to them, wizards weren't completely separated from muggles after all, and every 5-10 years some adults went into the outside word to learn more about new things. That is why I also received several books on new muggle technology and a portkey in the form of a silver ring with a small ruby, which was supposed to bring me to the village whenever I wanted. They gave me a second one which was similar to some muggle ticket with an airplane on it (yeah Goblins have twisted sense of humor), which would bring me to America.

My desire to blend in with normal people from time to time Hadn't changed for some reason, in fact it had turned into longing. After all this time I was still learning about myself, and I also made an effort to read all books that could be found about different creatures. There were thousands of different species including hybrids, but they all had one thing in common - their mates. It was possible that mine was somewhere among muggles, and it was because of this, that I was going back.

It seemed that while I was gone, humans had devised many new technologies. I mean there where TVs before, but now they were coloured and with sound, also don't forget about computers like Apple Lisa, IB… something and others. When I had been studying at uni, my group had seen a computer on an excursion(break into the future and all that crap), but it was as big as the room!!! Not some little box connected to a panel with alphabets buttons (?).

To be honest, I was amazed with all this progress. Maybe this was one of the reasons I decided to go to school or university again. My old knowledge wouldn't help me now.

After some debating I choose a biology faculty in some university. That was before I realized that I should have some records from school… So high school here I am.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now 2000 and it was necessary for me to move to another city or state again. I even had two reasons for this: firstly my age, I had been 25 for some time now, and secondly I kind of killed somebody.

A few days ago I meet my Singer and just couldn't help it. My throat was burning almost painfully and I just attacked. What was left of the pure sod could have been placed in one plastic bag. It's a pity that I couldn't say the same about all the blood on the walls and floor. I was lucky that it was around midnight. It also helped that I lost control over my power.

The next morning's headline proclaimed something like this:

'… _Some strange anomaly destroyed all electric appliances near the corpse, even now police officers have difficulties to take pictures or use instruments running on electrics…'_

So here I am searching for a new job, preferably somewhere away from all this cars and sun, the later having begun to appear more frequently here in recent years.

After a bit of time in the Internet café I had put together a list of the rainiest cities in the world. La Push, Port Angeles and Forks sounded interestingly enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was rather funny. When I first moved out of the big city for some peace and quiet, I was convinced that Forks would be the best choice. I had completely forgotten that in small towns like this everybody had known each other since birth and that 'new meat' in town was bound to be in the gossip mile for months to come.

It took some time to find a house outside town, as not many people were living in the forest because of wild animals. After a while I found a little two-floored house which hadn't started to rot, yet.

There was a living room linked to the kitchen with a small pantry attached, and another room that had formerly been a bedroom. The bathroom door was near the backdoor. On the second floor there were three more rooms, one of them being connected to a glazed balcony with dead flower pots. Sweet.

I also got myself a job. The town's school had been looking for a second teacher of Biology and a new English teacher. I opted for Biology after I had recalled how much tests we had been writing in English when I had been in school.

Subsequent to the interview I was accepted and was told to start at the beginning of the next school year. I also discovered a pack of wolves (only two were newly changed because of my proximity), when I was on Quileute territory. It looks like I wasn't the first 'leech' to come here.

They told me my rights and the responsibilities (also known as 'treaty' with the past Coven that had lived here) and let me go with the yellow card. It's a pity I can't go to La Push after this. But then again, if that entire place stinks of the mutts, I don't think that I'll be missing it.

After some time, gossip about me wasn't on the top list anymore, as some poor sod had been caught by his wife with some bimbo. But I still heard people whispering about how many women were seen in my house.

In times like that I tried to understand where the hell they developed such an imagination???

The next school year was approaching, so I had to start planning my lessons.

_______________________

2003 year

The Cullens were packing. During a family-discussion Carlise had proposed to come back to Forks, saying that he would be able to work, again, in the local hospital.

Unexpectedly, Alice gasped loudly and stopped bouncing on the sofa.

"Oh, this would be just lovely!!!!" she squeaked excitedly.

Edward took this as an invitation to scan her memories. They really looked like a collection of different pictures to him, in all of which they were meeting an extremely pale man about 19-20 years of age with rather long hair in a ponytail.

One of the pictures stopped and Edward saw the aforementioned man entering the classroom._ He stopped in front of the teacher's desk and smiled at the pupils._

"_Hello class, as you know there has been an increasing interest in this subject. A single teacher could not manage all of you, so you have been divided into two groups. My name is Hadrian Michael Vigil. There are new students that I haven't met before, so when I call your name, please stand up and tell me about you in 3 or more sentences"_

_With that he looked directly at Edward, who like always was sitting alone. Only then did he notice the teacher eyes colour. They were similar to Jasper's topaz __colored__ ones, only that the red in them was more noticeable._

"Vampire" he uttered utterly shocked "Our teacher is going to be a vampire!!!"


End file.
